lovelive_lyrics_and_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Minami Kotori
WARNING:SPOLIER ALERT! PLEASE, IF YOU DONT WANT TO GET SPOILED, PLEASE DONT CONTINUE! Minami Kotori, is one of the nine members µ's. She is one of Kousaka Honoka's and Sonoda Umi's best friends. Personality Minami Kotori is a character who most times, has her head in the clouds. Even though she own's this trait, she is one of the µ's outfit designers. Her partner in that job is Yazawa Nico. She is a very high pitched speaker and is very good friends with Honoka and Umi. She is very compassionate and kind, and always gives her friends and chance and hears them out. Whenever her friends are in a bad mood, she tries to comfort them in any way she can. Minami Kotori is also, surprisingly, bad at expressing her emotions. This is mainly because she thinks about other people before she thinks about herself. Most times when Honoka has a very boisterous plan, Kotori most times or always supports her. As shown in one of the episodes when Honoka first had the idea of starting a school idol group, Kotori supported her, giving her a chance. Most times when Kotori supports Honoka, Umi goes against them and starts scolding them. Kotori is a very indecisive person. Most times she makes Umi and Honoka make decisions for her, no matter what they are. Printemps Minami Kotori is also one of the members of a sub-unit group named Printemps. This group consists of Kousaka Honoka, Koizumi Hanayo, and Minami Kotori. They have 11 songs which consists of 7 singles. 1st Single: Love Marginal 01. Love Marginal (Center: Koizumi Hanayo) 02. sweet&sweet Holiday (CenterOriginal: Kousaka Honoka, Live: Minami Kotori) 2nd Single: Pure Girls Project 03. Pure Girls Project (Center: Kousaka Honoka) 04. UNBALANCED LOVE (Center: Koizumi Hanayo) 3rd Single: Puwa Puwa-O 05. Puwa Puwa-O ぷわぷわーお (Center: Minami Kotori) 4th Single: Eien Friends 06''. Eien Friends 永遠フレンズ'' (Center: Koizumi Hanayo) 07. Nightingale Love Song (Center: Minami Kotori) 5th Single: CheerDay CheerGirl! 08. CheerDay CheerGirl! (Center: Kousaka Honoka) 6th Single: MUSEUM de Dou Shitai? 09. MUSEUM de Dou Shitai? MUSEUMでどうしたい? (Center: None) 7th Single: WAO-WAO Powerful day! 10. Wao-Wao Powerful day! (Center: Kousaka Honoka) 11. NO EXIT ORION (Center: Koizumi Hanayo) Kotori's Background Kotori is a second year at Otonokizaka High School. Her mother is the chairwoman of the school board at Otonokizaka High. Ever since Kotori was young, she has been best friends with Sonoda Umi and Kousaka Honoka. She befriended Umi through a game of hide and seek. Hobbies She is one of the choreographers and outfit designers of µ's. After a little while, Ayase Eli took over her role. As discovered in the anime, she has been working a shop as a maid with her name dubbed as "Minalinsky." She enjoys that job and after a while, her friends figured it out. In memory of this, they made the song called: Wonder Zone. She also was known as the "Ledgendary Maid" Due to her kindness, compassion, soft voice, and cuteness. She also likes to make sweets. Kotori is very flexible, her legs are able to reach her shoulders. Clubs She doesn't really have a history of being in many clubs, other than µ's. In the second season, she becomes part of the student council, helping Honoka and Umi with all the student council work.